The present invention relates to filters for filtering fluids in a work apparatus such as an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a valve for use with an inlet, outlet, or relief channel of a filter.
Certain fluid filter assemblies such as oil filter assemblies include a replaceable filter element that is housed within a housing that is secured to an internal combustion engine. Typically, a bottom portion of the housing is secured to, or integral with, the engine block. A top portion of the housing, or filter cap, is detachable from the bottom portion of the housing to allow the filter element to be replaced when it has met its useful service life.
One or more valves may be used to control the flow or advancement of fluid through the oil filter. Such valves typically include a plunger positioned within a channel, and a spring for biasing the plunger toward a valve seat in the channel.
In accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure, a fluid filter assembly comprises a housing having an internal chamber, a fluid filter positioned in the chamber, a channel in fluid communication with the chamber, and a valve fluidly interposed between the chamber and the channel. The valve includes a valve seat and a plunger movable into engagement with the valve seat. The plunger has an inlet aperture, an outlet aperture, and a connecting central passage defined therethrough. The plunger is configured to permit the advancement of fluid through the inlet aperture and central passage and out the outlet aperture when the plunger is spaced apart from the valve seat.
A method of advancing a fluid through a valve having a plunger is also disclosed herein. The method includes the steps of moving the plunger so as to space the plunger from a valve seat, advancing fluid through the space formed between the plunger and the valve seat, advancing fluid through an opening formed in the plunger, and advancing fluid through and out of a central passage in the plunger.
The above and other features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.